


【授权翻译】Pathways Travelled／却顾所来径

by 9024Scarlett



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: Yukimura在梦中与Sanada相遇。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pathways Travelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249977) by [MathiasHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasHyde/pseuds/MathiasHyde). 



> 献给美好的Fulminata。这本该是圣诞节礼物，但是，迟到总比没有好不是吗？
> 
>  
> 
> （译者注：原作是给[fulminata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/gifts)的礼物.）

Yukimura第一次做这个梦的时候，他正在念高中。梦里总是同一片森林，不分季节地温暖，地上洒着不变的光斑。而且虽然他觉得每次自己都在同一个地方，身前是同一条道路在延展，但沿路总会有他从未见过的陌生植物。当他醒过来，去查询它们的时候，有些植物在世界另一端的国度里真实存在着，有些则根本为乌有。在他第一次到这个梦里时，面前除了森林并无他物，是Yukimura自己走出了一条小径，而也只有在每一次他来时，它才能向前延伸一段。  
尽管他还有很多别的梦能记起来，这一个却总是梦回时分最为鲜明生动的。他次次都能记得；气味，声响，风光，植物的触感，都清晰得不可思议，就像是真正到过那里一样。有的时候Yukimura说服自己相信它真真切切地存在，然而有时他去查验手指上的尘垢却一无所获，就算明明记得曾把手插进柔软的土壤。有时他想，如果这都是真的，会好得多。

在他大学时代那么多次的到访之中，只有那么一次，他感觉好像在树林间看到了别的人。在另一边有一声几乎轻不可闻的笑，而当他看过去的时候，远处的树丛中有什么闪动了一下，像是衣物上的钻石反射的阳光。倏忽一现，又转瞬无踪。  
-  
“Yukimura昨晚梦到什么了？”Niou问。Yukimura从速写本上抬起视线。  
Niou对大学的美术课程提不起一点兴趣，而Yukimura却能从他挥洒在画布上的不谐调的色彩中发现美。像极了这个人的特质，逻辑的金线盘旋于混沌之间。  
“我梦见了花。”森林里满是花，有着一切他能想象到的颜色，有的在醒来以后从记忆中消失了，显然是些并不存在的色彩。  
“嗯，听起来不错嘛。我昨晚在梦里跟你说话了，我想要是你也碰到了我，那就成了梦次元的交流是真实的证据了。”  
“不Niou，我根本没见到你。”  
“遗憾啊，这本来多容易。”  
他回到速写上来，又顿了一顿，发觉Niou还在满怀期待地看着他。可以接着聊一会儿吧，他想。“跟我说话的时候，你在梦里正做什么呢？”

Niou露出平时那种难以捉摸的微笑。“就是些普通的事，拜访表亲家，四处旅行这样的。”他耸耸肩，转回身面对自己的作品。“也挺好的，梦能带人去那么多不同的地方。”  
-  
如今他对小路很熟悉了，行经处会现出清晰的泥线，看不到尽头。但他还是在向前走，从每晚他睁开双眼时所在之处向前走。从踏出那最初几步起，直到过去几年后，他才决定转身，走走另一个方向。  
这条路轮廓分明，正像他这些年在走的那一条，如果他回头看，甚至能发现它们延伸的方式都相同，看起来几乎就是镜像。  
但那天晚上，走了几步之后他停下了，他的手摁在了冰凉的隐形物上，他跑起来，手沿着它滑动，光滑得像是玻璃。  
另一边空空如也，看得见路在继续延伸，Yukimura收回了手。  
“这是什么？”

没有回应。他也没指望有。  
-  
他又一次转身朝后走的时候，遇到了那个梦中人。现在他已经适应了自己身后的路会被阻断。每一次都是如此，不论此前已经他走了多远。  
但是这次，在对面有一个身影。Yukimura停下，手贴上界面。  
“是谁？”他发问，只有含混不清的声音在回答，但他看到了影子轻微的变化。它变得越来越清楚，Yukimura好像在头的转动中看见了硬挺的鼻梁，随后它又转到另一边不见了。  
“你也是在梦里来到这儿的吗？”Yukimura又问，肯定就连Niou也会为自己现在听上去这么像他而得意。这个想法让他有点想嘲笑自己，这个问题太傻了，真的。  
“的确。”

Yukimura顿住，他忍不住笑起来。“那，很高兴遇见你。”  
-  
“这是我连续第二个晚上到这儿来了，”那个梦中人说，Yukimura端详着对方的影子，看上去就落在自己一步开外的地方。  
对面人肩膀的轮廓能勉强看见，尽管只要被他多注视一会儿，就会重新没入阴影之中。  
“我经常会到这儿来。这里很好。”  
“不会无聊吗，梦见同样的东西？”  
有时候Yukimura也这么想过…但这个地方从来不会无聊，哪怕他已经成百上千次地到来。随着头的轻摆，他看见对方脸庞的曲线显露出来。

“有人来到这里，现在就不一样了。不那么无聊了。”  
-  
“我还不知道你的名字，”Yukimura说。梦中人轻哼一声。  
“第一次见面我告诉过你。”  
都过去多少次了？Yukimura已经习惯于在他的森林里睁眼，转身来倾听他身后站着的那人。有时候他看向眼前的小路和花朵，但还是下定决心，停下来聊聊也不坏。  
像是又见到了林木间的闪光，他看着它，直到消失，然后注意力才回到对方身上。  
“我听不见它。”

答复仍是错乱的，淡去在寂静中，即使Yukimura已经前倾身体，好让耳朵紧贴那道屏障。他将手向前伸去，仿佛轻易就能触碰到那个人，他站得如此之近…但那道光洁冰冷的屏障横亘在两人间，他的手沿着它滑落。  
-  
天气炎热，Yukimura叹口气，在笔记本的角落画了朵花。  
“喔，毛地黄！”  
是Niou，正凑到他课桌这边看画。Yukimura在他投下的阴影中停笔看了一会。  
“正是，好极了Niou。”  
Niou显然对这句赞美很受用，他大笑起来，扯过Yukimura手中的铅笔，在画面上潦草写下了这个名字。他咧嘴，把铅笔举高到了Yukimura够不着的位置。  
“这又是干什么？”曾有过一幅半正式的速写，Niou也故意签在了画面上，这样他的字迹就没办法被抹去，除非毁掉一整件作品。  
Yukimura叹气。  
“哦，只是写下它的名字。人们就能方便知道它是什么了。如果不能直接叫出它们的名字，你是决不会知道的。”在这儿他停顿了一下，Yukimura皱眉。“Niou…”问题已经到了舌头尖上，但它看上去…光是想想这种事就够滑稽了，何况他还有这么多想要问。  
而Niou没有给他这个机会。讲师宣布下课，Niou在被他叫住之前溜走了。  
“能写下来你的名字给我吗？用平假名？”Yukimura询问梦里的那个人，他看见了对方脸上转瞬即逝的惊讶。至少手指在划上那堵透明墙时还是清晰的。  
SA  
NA  
DA  
“Sanada，”Yukimura念道，没有任何迹象显示对方听到了。这个梦境难道还能屏蔽掉自己姓名的发音吗？  
他写下自己的名字，尽可能地放慢，笔画也都僵直，就像Sanada刚才那样。他得确保那个人能读懂它。他只看到了对面身影细小的动作，虽然Sanada肯定正在大声把它念出来。

“我听不见你，”他说。然后他看见影子动起来，一整个手掌贴紧了屏障。Yukimura明白那所代表的情感，正和他自己所体验到的如出一辙。  
-  
第二天早晨醒来后，他自然去查询了。  
Sanada。  
有这个姓氏的家族，有动漫形象…但不管他输入多少关键词，都没有任何关于梦中那个Sanada的线索。  
就连他是否存在，也未可知。

他知道，就算是动一点Sanada在现实中存在的念头，也是愚不可及——毕竟梦只不过是他睡眠中思想活动的产物——但他们不断相见又交谈，要说服自己继续这么想，越来越困难了。  
-  
甫一醒来，自己就忘记了多少细节呢，Yukimura想。他曾在对话途中醒来，尽管梦境鲜明依然，那些细节有时却会像指间水般流走，任他再努力想要抓住也无济于事。  
Sanada。21岁，大学在读。他不知道是哪一所，Sanada试着说出名字的时候，它也被抹成了意义难解的音节。他试过让Sanada用尽量模糊的语言来描述它，却最终从自己的大笑声中认识到，Sanada远远不是一个有艺术天分的人。  
他有一个哥哥。上周他和侄子一起去了动物园。  
Yukimura能记起无数关于他的细节，而且是清清楚楚用那人的嗓音说出的，当他闭上双眼，几乎都能想象出对方来重复一遍。  
但，还有多少是他们说到过，他却再也回想不起的？

Yukimura不知道。  
-  
如果要试，他大可以轻松画出Sanada脸的轮廓，它随着每一次的相见越发清晰。他能看清他的鼻梁，就算他的眼睛还深处阴影。在他让鼻子也隐没之前，Yukimura犹豫了。  
为数不多的几次，他会感觉到被情感强烈的目光注视，但都只是短短一刹。  
至少他触上那无形界面的双手是清晰的，Yukimura的手指也贴上去，隐隐有温热传来，而屏障的其余位置仍是冰凉。  
“这是什么？”  
又是Niou，Yukimura条件反射地移开铅笔，免得Niou如往常一般写到这幅素描上。  
“只是我遇见的一个人。”  
Niou歪着头盯着Sanada的脸，冲自己轻轻皱了皱眉。

“我看他的眉毛真旺盛，你得注意下这个，”Niou说着，动作浮夸地捞过一支铅笔，动手画起眉毛。他画的看起来严肃而规整，Yukimura简直能让自己相信这真的，至少在Niou给两边眉毛都画上小触角又大笑起来之前是。  
-  
眉毛画好了，下一次他与Sanada在梦里相见时，Yukimura眯起眼睛来。他要画那双严肃的唇，他曾在Sanada说话时端详过多次的唇。而今天晚上，他比从前都更用心。  
“最近你都没到这里来，”Sanada说。Yukimura摇摇头。  
“课业忙，连觉都没怎么睡呢。”  
“这样啊…”  
Yukimura撅起嘴唇，他把手放上两人之间的墙，仍旧是冰凉与光洁的触感…直到Sanada做了同样的事，他感受到另一具身躯的温度，几乎像他正亲手触碰。  
“那么，你就一直在这儿站着等我来？”他半开玩笑地说着，手伸向高处去。他看到Sanada的手跟了上来。  
他没有期盼一个答案，实际上他几乎是在期盼这个人离去。Sanada的手微妙地动了动，Yukimura对自己轻轻笑了。

“是，我在等。”  
-  
Yukimura瞥见走廊尽头熟悉的白毛而止步时，正在从画室步行到图书馆还参考书的途中。他下意识地转过身朝Niou走去，他正跟一个Yukimura从没见过的人交谈。  
显然不是一个美术系学生——也许是Niou涉猎的众多课程上的某位同学？  
“噢，你好啊Yukimura！”Niou看到了他，Yukimura微微一笑。  
“一会儿见，祝上课愉快，”Niou对另一个人说，拍了拍他的背，然后转而步履轻快地朝Yukimura而来。  
“那是谁？”他问道，那个男孩仔细地审视了他们两人好一会儿，Yukimura的目光追随着他，直到目标迷失在报告厅里。  
“是Yagyuu，新朋友。”  
Yukimura重新朝图书馆走去时，怀着隐秘的兴趣轻了嗯一声，Niou跟上他，拿过他怀中的几本书。看起来Niou猜到了他没说出来的问题。

“我是在旅行途中遇上他的。你想确认这个，对不对？”  
-  
“你存在吗，Sanada？”Yukimura不由自主就问出口了，他的前额抵上沁凉的屏障。  
额上有了温热，Yukimura不敢睁开眼睛看向它的源头。不过短暂的一瞬。它很快便移走了。

“存在，我是真实的。”  
-  
Sanada离开后一派寂静，Yukimura想觉得自己似乎正在想象，那条在这些年中被他踩出来的小道，正消失在重新生长回来的绿草中。在他倚着墙坐下时，植物无疑看起来靠得更近了，并且在他的手放上地面时，忽然就复苏过来。  
Sanada不会一直在梦里出现，就像Yukimura不会每个晚上都梦见那片森林一样。但他们的晤面原来这么频繁，以至于他此刻独身一人在寂静中，竟感到了不自在。  
Yukimura闭上眼聆听着身边的种种声响。如果Sanada来了，他背后会有温暖的触感，也就能很快感知到。  
但是没有。沉寂最终被接近的脚步声打破，Yukimura仰头看过去。碎钻反射着斑驳漏下的光，闪烁不停，他微微眯起眼，视线穿过这些光芒。  
是一匹马。鬃毛间交织着宝石，骑手以娴熟的姿态跃下。

“Yukimura？我还以为你已经走了。”  
-  
Yukimura猛然醒转，想要牢牢记下这个梦已经变得模糊的轮廓。Niou的脸出现在视野中，俯视着他，并且对于他在这时候就醒来有着不亚于本人的惊讶。  
还是很早的夜里，离他该清醒的时刻还有几个小时。

他叹息，重新躺回床上。但那晚他没有再回到他的森林去。  
-  
第二天早晨他遇到Niou时，对方一脸倦容，在上课前的等待中伏在课本上半睡半醒。  
“昨晚梦里你跟我说话了吗，Niou？”他趴在自己的桌子上把他戳醒，问道。  
Niou咕哝起来，Yukimura又戳了他一下。  
“你皈依梦境交流说了吗？”Niou问，他扭过头来看着Yukimura。即使他的嘴挡在手臂之后，Yukimura也能想见他嘲弄的咧嘴笑。“我们是不是该给今晚排个见面的日程？”  
“才不是。直接回答我的问题。”  
Niou长出一口气，把头更深地埋进手臂间。“我整夜都在忙着拜访亲戚，他们很累人的。”  
继续催问无益，特别是，Yukimura意识到自己考虑的事情实属无稽。但是Niou一直对怪谈向的想法和玩笑持开放的态度，敷衍发挥出一个来也不难。  
“你没养什么马吗？昨晚你在我梦里骑马的姿势潇洒极了，你再想想。”或许就有一匹马，鬃毛间交织着宝石，宛如星光？  
Niou的眼睛因为笑意变得狭长，他稍微坐直了一些，因为讲师终于走进来了。

“没有。有马的人该是我的表兄，我只是把它们借过来。”  
-  
他能看清Sanada的发梢，也因此更加注意到覆住他眼睛的阴影。从臂到腿，甚至整个躯体都清晰可见，而且他确信如果在街上看到Sanada，自己一定能认出他。  
Yukimura不会承认，这几天来他都在盯着路上的男人看，甚至看学校周围的脸庞，寻找着。  
从他梦境的闯入者出现，已经过去多久了？而他又曾多少次地与Sanada相遇，就在此处？从他沿着路朝前走，仅仅是行走探索，触摸植物和呼吸那里的空气就让他满足的时候算起，又有多久？

他甚至无从猜度。  
假如他用脸颊紧贴那无形的墙，会有一种温热紧随而来并淹留徘徊。Yukimura在离开的时候叹了口气。  
多蠢的梦。  
他转身重新沿着路走，冒险回到那条向前延伸的小径，甚至迈开一步，两步——屏障会在身后消散吧，他想。如果现在转身，会不会再一次变得除了来时路就空无一物，再没有伫立等待的身影？  
“我想见你，”是Sanada的声音，Yukimura停下，却克制住自己不回头。“我会在——”

一如既往，细节被抹成无意义的声音，Yukimura阖上眼睛。“我听不见。”他说，极力忽视话音里的失落。  
-  
“我等你来。”

而你从未出现。  
-  
在那之后Sanada给过他地址吗？试过在屏障上给他写下留言吗？  
Yukimura不知道。该去上课的时间早就过了，他躺在床上望着天花板，不论他如何努力回忆，一无所获。  
如果是他来提出约定，而Sanada没有赴约…是因为这样Sanada才不知道该去哪里吗？或者这证明了那些真的都只是梦，他在森林之外的世界并不存在？

又有多少次，他做好了准备来找寻？  
-  
从那以后Sanada就消失了。Yukimura多少次地重返他梦中的森林，寻找，等待，徒然无功。可能比起Yukimura能记得的部分，他来得更早，或者更晚。可能他们的确有过对话，只是在他清醒时的记忆中散佚了。

当他把手，把前额抵上他们之间不可见的墙——它光洁冰冷一如当初——的时候，没有温度了，等上多久也不会有了。直到最终，他离开它。再一次地继续冒险，回到他的林间小路——已是芳草萋萋。

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢这个故事，感谢作者精彩的创作和授权（见原文评论）。  
> 错误属于我。


End file.
